


Feel My World Shake

by dddaehyun



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dddaehyun/pseuds/dddaehyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Daehyun loses his voice and gains new experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel My World Shake

**Author's Note:**

> Q: Could you tell us of a time when you were happy or upset over a recent choice you made?
> 
> Daehyun: I wasn’t able to practice much while we were on schedule, but I hold on to Jongup these days. That was a good choice I made. He’s very passionate so he practices a lot and I practice with him as well. It’s very fun.
> 
> Jongup: Daehyun hyung is very talented in singing high pitched notes and I think that’s how we ended our practice. (laughs)
> 
> Daehyun: We sing a lot of songs during practice and end it with a hard rock song. We both sing a song that requires a lot of screaming and we don’t go back to our dorm until our voices give out. When we do that, it feels like we’ve practiced enough. Might as well practice with our vocals. (laughs)

 

 

It doesn't really matter that it's nearing an ungodly three in the morning and the stars above Seoul are as invisible in the windowless room as they are in the smog-ridden night sky. To the two boys within these four walls, time long ceased to exist and instead of seconds they count the beats that reverberate from one corner to the other, doubling themselves, crashing over their heads like a tidal wave of deafening noise ready to crush them mercilessly. But Daehyun doesn't feel fear, quite the opposite.

 

 

The beats rattle in his ribs with such ferocity that his whole body feels like a tightly strung instrument, each tone booming from the huge speakers encasing his heart and soul in vivacity and in a way this is better even than performing in front of a hundred people, a thousand people, three thousand people, better than all stages he has been on, even though he is soaked in sweat to the point his white shirt is almost see through. But maybe that's just what makes the whole moment so exhilarating, so invigorating, the chance to go all out while still being completely himself. No masks, no styling, no nothing to restrain him.

 

 

It also doesn't matter that the mirror-clad walls of the small practice room are covered in slick humidity after they locked themself in for hours and hours on end until the outside world ceased to exist in their episteme and all that mattered were the glistening surfaces and worn wooden floors. They're not even practicing anymore, no dance routines and anatomically impossible stunts and tricks that have Daehyun fearing for the unity of Jongup's skeletal framework.

 

 

Instead, they're singing, yelling and laughing, throats screamed raw to match the booming noise of the music blasting from the speakers and maybe they stole some of Yongguk's old CDs, and maybe they snuck out in the middle of the night by themselves, and maybe they will get into a great deal of trouble the next day, but really, who cares? In that moment, Daehyun can't bring himself to care about the consequences, doesn't even bother to consider any consequences to be anticipated, not when Jongup is in front of him roaring out his very own rendition of Highway To Hell and it's probably the most hilarious thing he has ever seen. Daehyun doesn't wait to jump right in with the next chorus and then they're just screaming line after line of slightly crooked english at each other, eyes bright and maybe still clouded with a multitude of emotions running free around them.

 

 

Between them.

 

 

All walls are down between these giant mirrors and Daehyun doesn't give a single care when his voice cracks and Jongup laughs at him and he pushes past the equally sweaty boy to change the song, the playlist on shuffle and then they're laughing and screaming and cheering again while Daehyun hollers the first lines of Master Of Puppets and okay, his pronounciation of the english language is definitely better than his knowledge but really, who cares.

 

 

Most of the time, neither of them even know what they're screaming at each other anyways so in a mess of shrieks and laughter they sometimes look up intriguing phrases on their phones and only by the time the digital clock on the wall strikes four twelve in the morning, and Jongup is parading around with his newest, all korean and very ridiculous version of The Number of the Beast, does Daehyun allow his entirely worn out body to collapse on the wooden floors. He keeps listening to Jongup, who definitely has more stamina and still jumps all around him, then the loud, mistuned yelling fades away and a motion next to him tells him that the younger joined him spread eagle on the floor.

 

 

The mirrors are still fogged up and when Daehyun turns his head to the left he can see himself in the surface, on his back on the floor, every muscle aching. When he turns to his right, he sees Jongup's bright grin, bright eyes, chest rising and falling rapidly from exertion much like Daehyun's and he can only grin back. The music is still blasting loudly from the speakers, Smells Like Teen Spirit booming in their ears, and Daehyun finds it oddly befitting for the situation.

 

 

No words are exchanged between them, no words would be able to able to work over the deafening noise anyways and Daehyun knows his throat is raw from screaming, vocal chords sensitive and aching and the management will give him an incredible scolding the next morning when he will struggle to utter so much as a faint croaked whisper, but right now all that doesn't matter because he feels like he just burned off all tension, every last bit of stress and all that's left is a sort of serene aliveness and the steaming warmth of Jongup's body right next to his. Even with his body aching Daehyun manages to lean over, just to press his lips against Jongup's cheek, a faint contact, but it sets of sparks all up and down his body and in that moment, Daehyun wanted the night to stretch on forever because never before did he feel this alive, this right, this... at ease with himself and the world.

 

 

There are no struggles, just Jongup's secure presence and fierce music blasting from all corners and then TNT comes on and Jongup breaks out in cheerful singing again and Daehyun just grins and it doesn't matter that it's nearing four thirty on a tuesday morning or that they're sprawled out on the floor of the dance studio listening to old rock songs on full volume because it's them and it's right and in that moment, it's honestly what Daehyun wants to be doing for the rest of his life.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> AC/DC - Highway To Hell
> 
> Metallica - Master Of Puppets
> 
> Iron Maiden - The Number Of The Beast
> 
> Nirvana - Smells Like Teen Spirit
> 
> AC/DC - TNT


End file.
